


Io ti scalderò

by alexisriversong



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaker Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Peter, Sickfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Peter è raffreddato e non funziona il riscaldamento. Wade lo scalda infilandosi nel suo letto.





	Io ti scalderò

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è parte dell'Advent Calendar del gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction e fanart"
> 
> Prompt: Black out

La giornata era gelida. La neve ricopriva ogni centimetro di strada fuori dalle finestre del suo piccolo appartamento nel Queens e Peter era solo, nel suo letto matrimoniale troppo grande per una persona sola e in cui era impossibile riscaldarsi bene. Le coperte sembravano non bastare nonostante il riscaldamento acceso. Il ragazzo tremava sotto il piumone e le tre coperte che aveva sopra.

La febbre con cui si era svegliato quella mattina era sempre più alta e il naso gli colava in continuazione. Ogni volta che doveva soffiarsi il naso pensava a come non poteva permettersi di sprecare così tanti fazzoletti. Aveva appena cominciato a riscaldarsi quando successe. Improvvisamente tutte le luci dell’isolato si spensero e Peter rimase al buio.

Troppo debole per alzarsi e andare a vedere cosa succedeva, il giovane supereroe si accoccolò tra le coperte e si addormentò.

Si svegliò forse un paio d’ore dopo, non poteva esserne sicuro, tutto era ancora buio e il riscaldamento sembrava non funzionare perché il piccolo monolocale era più gelido di prima. Le coperte sembravano non essere più sufficienti a tenerlo caldo e Peter tremava come una foglia.

Un rumore proveniente dalla finestra lo mise all’erta. I suoi sensi di ragno non davano segno di pericolo quindi non poteva che essere una sola persona. Senza degnarsi di scoprirsi, tirò fuori la testa dalle coperte per vedere Wade, anche detto Deadpool, nonché suo migliore amico da due o tre anni, entrò nella stanza richiudendosi immediatamente la finestra alle spalle.

“Webs! Si congela qui dentro! Stai bene? Non ti ho visto sul tetto come al solito e mi sono preoccupato”

Per tutta risposta, Peter starnutì e dovette soffiarsi il naso. “Duddo bede, fweddo”

“Ma che bene! Sembra che tu ti sia beccato un raffreddore coi fiocchi! Non hai altre coperte? Dovrai pur avere delle altre coperte!” chiese agitato il mercenario dirigendosi verso l’armadio e cominciando a frugare all’interno.

“Do. Finide”

“Finite? Come puoi vivere con così poche coperte? Uff! Beh non c’è altro modo per riscaldarti mi sa! Per fortuna è buio così non sei costretto a vedere questo spettacolo” disse spogliandosi della divisa. Una volta in mutande si infilò sotto la pila di coperte e si strinse a Peter.

“Che fai? Pewchè dei dudo?” chiese debolmente il ragazzo stringendosi involontariamente al suo amico.

“Perché io sono naturalmente caldo e al momento ti serve calore. Adesso dormi che quando ti sarai svegliato ci sarà di nuovo il riscaldamento”

Peter si strinse di più alla fornace che era il suo migliore amico e non si accorse del battito accelerato di quest’ultimo nel sentirlo così vicino.

Quando si svegliarono la mattina dopo, la luce era tornata, il riscaldamento era acceso e la febbre sembrava essere passata. Wade insistette per rimanere con lui tutto il giorno e accudirlo. Gli preparò persino la minestra di pollo!

Alla sera, quando Wade stava per tornare a casa, Peter lo trattenne per il braccio.

“Resta?”

Wade sorrise e dopo aver esitato un attimo, si spogliò prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte. Incurante delle cicatrici che ricoprivano il corpo dell’amico, Peter si spogliò a sua volta e si infilò sotto le coperte con lui.

“Mmmh tutto questo contatto tra pelle nuda… Non ti sorprendere se mi sveglio con un’erezione” disse scherzosamente Wade stringendosi all’altro.

Peter sorrise sul suo petto e poggiò un bacio sul suo cuore. “Se succederà, sarà meglio che io mi prenda le mie responsabilità e faccia qualcosa al riguardo non trovi?”

Inutile dire che l’erezione arrivò molto prima della mattina seguente e che trovarono modi molto interessanti per scaldarsi quella notte e tutte le notti successive.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono l'amore <3


End file.
